The work of raking lawns and gardens by hand to remove leaves, grass, thatch and other debris is a fatiguing and time consuming job. This invention of a light weight hand-held mechanism using an electric motor or other power source to actuate a rake or other similar hand tool, was invented to make the job of raking, thatching, cultivating and hoeing much easier. The operator can work faster and for longer periods of time with relative ease. Although developed primarily for work on lawns, this hand-held power tool is applicable for garden and farm work, use by contractors to rake material, and for any other operation where hand raking is desirable. Simple tool changes may be made so that the machine can be used as a rake, thatcher, cultivator, hoe or broom sweeper.